bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Auberi
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Auberi (disambiguation). |id = 820717 |no = 8515 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 173 |animation_idle = 89 |animation_move = 89 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 53, 59, 65, 71, 80, 89, 98 |normal_distribute = 12, 16, 21, 17, 14, 11, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 53, 59, 65, 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 107 |bb_distribute = 9, 12, 18, 15, 13, 10, 8, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 53, 59, 65, 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 107 |bb_distribute = 9, 12, 18, 15, 13, 10, 8, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 107 |sbb_distribute = 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 12, 10, 9, 7, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 107 |sbb_distribute = 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 12, 10, 9, 7, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107 |ubb_distribute = 4, 6, 7, 9, 12, 10, 9, 7, 5, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107 |ubb_distribute = 4, 6, 7, 9, 12, 10, 9, 7, 5, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = An introverted painter who lives in a lonely wing of the royal castle in the world of Paskua, Auberi is a rather shy soul with a kind and gentle disposition. Talk to him about painting, however, and watch him bubble over with excitement. Hardly anyone except for a handful of servants knows he's an inhabitant of the castle, but what's even stranger is that the king's only son and heir has not made any public appearances for years ever since the painter mysteriously appeared. Auberi's greatest dream is to bring joy to people's lives—although he hasn't much in way of martial prowess or incredible charisma, he uses his talent in art to paint the wonders of life. To accomplish such an abstract goal, pure talent and skill would not suffice; he needed something that could draw out the magic of life itself. Something that could be used as a pigment... Rainbows are a common sight in Paskua, but more so in spring due to the latent magical energies in the atmosphere. Like a streak of colorful paint across an azure canvas, they attract strange, otherworldly creatures known as Crystals, whose multicolored bodies reflect the celestial bridges. With his trusty palette in hand, Auberi decided to go in search of the legendary Rainbow Paint, a pigment that can only be made with the minerals of a Crystal's body. However, their mysterious rituals were a trial to decipher, until the appearance of an energetic royal guard and her little mishap sparked an idea in his head. Glancing down at his palette, he suddenly knew what needed to be done... |summon = Mm...It's not the right shade of blue... Oh! Excellent timing. Pass me that rag, won't you? |fusion = I can have this? Really? I have to thank you somehow… |evolution = |hp_base = 5355 |atk_base = 2205 |def_base = 2345 |rec_base = 2275 |hp_lord = 7650 |atk_lord = 3150 |def_lord = 3350 |rec_lord = 3250 |hp_anima = 8542 |rec_anima = 3012 |atk_breaker = 3388 |def_breaker = 3112 |def_guardian = 3588 |rec_guardian = 3131 |def_oracle = 3231 |rec_oracle = 3607 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 49 |ls = Living Brushwork |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, Def, Rec and 100% boost to max HP, hugely boosts elemental damage, Spark damage boosts BB gauge and slightly restores HP |lsnote = 150% elemental damage, fills 2-3 BC & recovers 400-500 HP |bb = Drops of Inspiration |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns & negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects for 3 turns |bbnote = Recovers 3500-4000 + 20% Rec |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Plain Sight Illusion |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), greatly restores HP, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 650% * HP / max HP, recovers 4000-4500 + 40% Rec HP, 170% parameter boost, fills 2-3 BC per Spark & inflicts 20% vulnerability |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Rêverie Ménagerie |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns & enormous additional damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 400% parameter boost, recovers 100% damage, fills 50 BC, inflicts 100% vulnerability & 100% DoT mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Trompe-l'œil |esitem = |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters & damage taken may restore HP and boosts BB gauge |esnote = 30% chance to heal 15-20% damage & fills 2-3 BC |evofrom = |evointo = 820718 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 20133 |evomats6 = 20133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 820034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Easter Summon: Apr. 17, 07:00 PST ~ May 1, 06:59 PST |bazaar_1_type = Egg Token |bazaar_1_desc = Ellie's Folly |bazaar_1_bonus = 20 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0033_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}